Roadblock: End of the Line
Roadblock: End of the Line was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on December 18, 2016, at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This was the second event under the Roadblock chronology and the first on pay-per-view as the first one was broadcast only on the WWE Network. Event summary Big Cass vs Rusev The very personal rivalry between Big Cass & Enzo and Rusev & Lana took yet another brutal turn at Roadblock: End of the Line where Cass and Rusev collided in an intense, yet inconclusive battle. Looking to batter Cass like he battered Enzo in a hotel room sneak attack several weeks ago, an angry Rusev attempted to use his brute strength to keep Cass down. It wouldn’t be so easy to stop the seven-footer, though, as the big New Yorker channeled his rage and took control for a majority of the contest. It looked like Cass was going to ride that momentum to victory until the match spilled to the outside. After a bit of jockeying back and forth on the floor and even in the crowd, Rusev smashed a distracted Enzo to the ground in ugly fashion. Big Cass went to check on his fallen buddy, which allowed The Bulgarian Brute to slide back into the ring to beat the referee’s 10 count for a contentious victory. Rusev and his bride may have left Roadblock: End of the Line feeling like victors, but this rivalry is far from over. Sasha Banks vs Charlotte Flair In what was the final battle of their epic rivalry, Charlotte Flair reigned supreme over Sasha Banks to reclaim the Raw Women’s Championship in sudden death overtime following a grueling 30-Minute Iron Man Match. There is no doubt that Sasha and Charlotte came to Pittsburgh with a storied history, having traded the coveted Raw Women’s Title back and forth several times throughout the year in a series of classic matches. As a result, Raw GM Mick Foley made it clear that this Iron Man Match — a contest in which the competitor with the most falls at the end of the 30-minute time limit would be declared the winner — would not be followed by a rematch. The fact that absolutely everything was at stake was evident from the word go. An early feeling out process soon gave way to relentless aggression from both competitors. In an moment that would prove to be key, Flair took out her opponent’s legs and drove Sasha face-first into the steel ring steps to secure a definitive advantage. Nevertheless, The Boss refused to give in and the first fall wouldn’t happen until nearly the 20:00 mark when The Queen hit Natural Selection off the top rope for the three-count. The WWE Universe would not have to wait very long for the second fall. Around the 21:30 mark, Sasha rolled up her adversary out of nowhere to steal a pin and tie things up at one fall a piece. Then, nearly 24 minutes in, Sasha made Charlotte tap with The Bank Statement and took the lead two falls to one. Now at a disadvantage, a desperate Queen went to work on Sasha’s knee and eventually locked in the Figure-Four Leglock. While Sasha fought the pain with everything she had, she was forced to tap when Charlotte turned it into a Figure Eight with less than five seconds left in the match. Tied at two falls each with no time remaining on the clock, it was ruled that the two competitors would continue in sudden death overtime. With Sasha still favoring a vulnerable leg, Charlotte ultimately came out victorious, locking in another devastating Figure Eight Leglock and forcing her opponent to tap again. While no one could take away Sasha’s tremendous effort in the contest, Charlotte emerged from the match as a four-time Raw Women’s Champion with a perfect record in pay-per-view singles competition for the year. Charlotte Flair is back on top of the Raw Women’s Division with Sasha Banks in her rearview, but who will step into the spotlight to challenge The Queen? Find out on Monday night on Raw at 8/7 C on USA Network. Results * Singles match: 'Rusev (with Lana) defeated Big Cass (with Enzo Amore) by countout * '''30–minute Iron Man match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: 'Charlotte Flair defeated Sasha Banks © 3–2 in overtime Iron Man match Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 137_ROAD_12182016hm_2923--bd0af64ad3c233877c32974d1241004f.jpg 138_ROAD_12182016jg_0815--df0126ea88d4f118d398c6a71f35afb5.jpg 139_ROAD_12182016hm_2978--23c7e4c994b407e75d11aac4ae0aa868.jpg 140_ROAD_12182016jg_0633--654b222857be723da4bd835333ab971a.jpg 141_ROAD_12182016jg_0640--5e7c5c037c62df26c56968693db7f2e1.jpg 142_ROAD_12182016hm_3006--633eceebef42f951c5a9d8b30d7df21e.jpg 143_ROAD_12182016jg_0671--36fc589d424be55ce1c8ab6dfe3b5052.jpg 144_ROAD_12182016hm_3026--767ba83b0dc67eac21cfd4cfd09dcbf5.jpg 145_ROAD_12182016hm_3054--8f06b9b777cbb41fcaea8d7b5e3e897b.jpg 146_ROAD_12182016hm_3033--59a2efac62c1a5f52873bc7f2e569031.jpg 147_ROAD_12182016hm_3042--633f03b005879b9837f74cb4387f0846.jpg 148_ROAD_12182016vp_3591--232a04b61311fc333bd02e3f12f563ed.jpg 149_ROAD_12182016jg_0692--6a81b7724d7b0ef0c49d8f47d95d0847.jpg 150_ROAD_12182016hm_3116--6f09b50dc9e72079428e96a1b8d30936.jpg 151_ROAD_12182016vp_3615--25ddab7142a0d96f41df97e49160e776.jpg 152_ROAD_12182016hm_3125--1dd19918fabb2230a1c9b8cdf542a71a.jpg 153_ROAD_12182016jg_0702--c57826251a3a53453a08436ca6ba45c6.jpg 154_ROAD_12182016hm_3152--7cd5eba8cc47c0a20cd8f2b43eb72be6.jpg 155_ROAD_12182016jg_0847--85e8d5340a1359bedbc4d1fb9e115aff.jpg 156_ROAD_12182016vp_3658--80dce5476fea66080e73a80628771ab5.jpg 157_ROAD_12182016hm_3167--ec58e1daca32785f5b53af3d1d3ad1a9.jpg 158_ROAD_12182016hm_3175--630c4fef7befe0a4e291d5304f60e6ee.jpg 159_ROAD_12182016vp_3669--0118534ea75173cbe1958fc99a9a4ee8.jpg 160_ROAD_12182016vp_3689--4a58f1cb7af266fb883c7b70dee3afdb.jpg 161_ROAD_12182016jg_0870--27a1d4885b532940c68a8a92b171e9c6.jpg 162_ROAD_12182016hm_3203--208a0bf150d32afe7316f7dccc3b828d.jpg 163_ROAD_12182016hm_3233--b0cf2ac16566ebf8ccba655124206b48.jpg 164_ROAD_12182016jg_0909--afee3f631267577559e71f1896659479.jpg 165_ROAD_12182016jg_0744--cead923479fdc92000721eb258390948.jpg 166_ROAD_12182016jg_0924--00c0efab8acb73077fc3a0bf44f202d5.jpg 167_ROAD_12182016hm_3280--e1031f37ea90645867d50d5ee646f16c.jpg 168_ROAD_12182016jg_0760--3c801806fa1f5e02e7f9b50821cdd09e.jpg 169_ROAD_12182016jg_0763--01ef1d4bb1279758d9e571f7c25453b6.jpg 170_ROAD_12182016hm_3307--589532aa023851f93d7ff61e98bcaf72.jpg 171_ROAD_12182016hm_3323--bb37d69155d4fc4488cd3e058f9d4969.jpg 172_ROAD_12182016hm_3362--0a3732ddfefbfa285e901e41517ca709.jpg 173_ROAD_12182016hm_3386--512cdd3b73fac1076036d347862a5f6a.jpg 174_ROAD_12182016jg_0788--6968703fd1335099793c8e0db371f3cd.jpg 175_ROAD_12182016hm_3402--010e08da0a6d9810a29ab5fb46a5c3e1.jpg 176_ROAD_12182016hm_3461--b49b11e5f81eebac09af4892f1094760.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lana Category:Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young